


Beautiful Like A Rainbow

by flickawhip



Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah needs a little reassurance this wasn't a mistake...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Series: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - Farah/Rosalind/Luna/Shy!Reader Soulmate AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213913
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful Like A Rainbow

You can remember the first time you felt Farah’s mind touch yours. You had been trying to pretend you couldn’t feel the earthy scent of her warmth washing over you, but you did, deeply. She liked to say she smelt of petrichor, the smell of the ground after it rained, and you didn’t disagree, but there was something so warm and tender to the scent of her, and her presence, that you just knew her as the thing that grounded you. She had once called you her cotton candy cupcake princess, knowing you hated it but wouldn’t say so, you had by now accepted that you were the cotton candy girl in the group, smelling of sweetness and nothing much else. 

Now, as the two of you walked in silence around the grounds you had let her in, smiling at the way she inhaled your soft and naturally sweet scent, taking in the warmth of her mind against yours, letting your hand curl against hers when it brushed shyly into your hand, a quiet request for comfort and strength that charmed you. 

She had looked at you then, noting the softness of the curl of your smile, your presence that of a wash of waves against sand, gentle but not pushing for anything else. She had asked you to walk with her and had eventually let herself cry, finally releasing all her worries as you talked, your touch soft at her cheek as you brushed tears away, swearing to always protect her, to protect Rosa and Luna, she would not have to once feel the pain you used to dread. That of losing soulmates. 

Now though, moments later, she seemed happier, more confident. You had kept your breathing soft and subtle, letting your happiness shine for her. You would return to all the chaos and your other lovers in time, but for now she needed just you and the warmth of the earth. 

“Thank you…”

Her voice is so soft you can’t help smiling and kissing her softly. 

“I always was yours first Love, just because it took Rosa and Luna breaking to push us to admit it doesn’t mean that’s not true…”

“But…”

“Shhh, it’s alright.”

You had smiled softly as you added. 

“It’s alright, we’re all together now….”

“Except we aren’t…”

“We will be, when you feel ready…”

“Luna…”

“Is ready…”

“Rosa…”

“Adores you and just wants to be loved…”

“You feel ready too?”

You smirk then but nod.

“You?”

“No, but I will be…”

You start walking back to your rooms, admiring her trust in you. 

“When we get back, not a word to the girls, just let us all get used to it…”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
